Friendship out of Loneliness
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my version of how my OC character Musaki meet Wonder Panda's OC character Ichi when they were kids in the orphanage and how they form a friendship out of loneliness...hence the title. It's told in Musaki's POV and this is for Wonder Panda Tan-Tan, so I hope ya like.
1. Rumors

Me and Wonder Panda Tan-Tan have decided to do our own versions of how Musaki met Ichi. Like, my KFP OC character meet Wonder Panda's OC character while they were in the orphanage. It's sort of a 'what if' kind of thing. This is told in Musaki's P.O.V. and this is dedicated to Wonder Panda Tan-Tan...so I hope you like!

* * *

Friendship Out of Loneliness

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Rumors

Musaki's P.O.V.

Bao Gu Orphanage

I was sitting alone in my room one day, all curled up into a corner and to think that my parents' death was about almost 8 years ago and I'm only 10 and a half years old. I'm still grieving over this and it's like I don't know how to let it go and accept it. Not only that, but some of my friends that I had were gone since last year. They were adopted and while I'm happy they found a family, I'm still saddened by the fact that I was alone again in these four walls. I still have my guardians, Brutus and Shakur with me, but it still doesn't take away the fact that I may never have a family. My faith in getting adopted is shaking and uneven, like it may never happen and I may be here until I turn 18.

Not long after, I heard some footsteps coming in my room and I didn't even bother turning around to see who it was, but when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, I could tell that it was either Shakur or Brutus and when I turned around, it was Shakur, coming in to check on me to see how am I doing.

"You all right, Saki?" asked Brutus.

I silently nodded my head and as I looked at my guardian in the eye and he could sense that I'm still reeling in from what had happened when I was three years old and he told me, "Just thought I came by to see how you were. I'm sorry you lost your friends."

So was I. I already thought that I would finally be happy that I got them by my side and that I had hoped that I would be adopted with them, but I guess fear of having a new family overtook me because I didn't want to forget my parents. The pain of going through this is just too much for me to even face again and what if the same thing happened to my new family? I couldn't allow myself to take that chance again.

"What do I do at this point?" I asked him, almost tearfully.

Shakur lets out a heavy sigh and he could see that I'm obviously still not over my parents' death just yet and I'm almost 11 years old now and he said, "I don't know. Me and Brutus can't replace your parents or your friends, but remember when I told you that it'll get better one day?"

"Uh-huh." I answered.

"Just keep believing it'll get better one day."

I do want to believe what Shakur told me, but for some reason...fear always keeps holding me back and I didn't want to take that risk. But deep inside, I'm really sick of holding myself back from having a family or making new friends. I just haven't grasped into it on the outside yet.

Shakur patted my head and walked out of the room for a while, leaving me to gather my thoughts on my own. I let out a big sigh and just thought about everything he told me and I hope that things will get better soon. I do want it to get better, but I just don't know how to recover from the pain of loss and tragedy.

Hours later, I was walking around the hallways in the orphanage, just to get some air and then...I began hearing some whispers coming from the kids claiming that there's a ghost in one of the rooms. Like each time, they seek a shadowy white figure popping in and out of the hallways for three years. I didn't even know it at the time and I don't particularly follow rumors that much, but the more I keep hearing about it, the more I wanted to find out more about it.

"There's a ghost in here."

"I heard that it comes in and out of the hallways using our bathroom."

"He could crawl up and scare us!"

"I don't wanna be eaten by it!"

I was never a fan of ghosts, but I was smart enough to know that ghosts don't eat people and they're invisible and they don't see kids and scare them like they're visible...if they want to. I didn't really take in whatever they said because they make stuff up...but to silence those rumors, I decided to do a little investigation for myself to see if there really is a ghost.

* * *

Just got started! Stick around!


	2. I Can Be Your Friend

Still told in Musaki's P.O.V. This is where Musaki meets 'the ghost' that would go on to be his friend. Me and Wonder Panda Tan-Tan role-played this on Facebook a few weeks ago and let's hope this succeeds.

* * *

Chapter 2: I Can Be Your Friend

Musaki's P.O.V.

Throughout most of the day, I was walking around the hallways of the orphanage to find this so-called 'ghost' the kids claim they saw and I walked over from room to room to find out for myself. If there was really a ghost, why didn't I see it? As I was continuing my investigation, I heard a door slam a few doors behind where I was and I turned around and wanted to see if someone was in there.

Or maybe there really is a ghost.

When I opened the door, I looked around and I didn't see anything or anyone there and I assumed that it was probably the wind or something like that. I continued onto my investigation and I went over towards this one room next to mine and I slowly opened the door and quietly came inside the room and as I looked around, I saw someone curled up in a corner in the darkness.

I wanted to find out who it was and I said, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"No one's here. Just leave me alone." the voice said.

I quickly turned around and I saw that it was a person. I didn't know what he would look like, other than the fact that his fur was white and I was a little nervous to see if those kids' predictions were true. I swallowed hard and asked, "A-Are you a...a ghost?"

"No, but I wish I was. Then, I wouldn't hurt anyone."

My fears soon turned into curiosity when I heard him say that he wishes he wouldn't hurt anyone and I asked, "Why wouldn't you though?"

"Just go away and leave me alone. I don't wanna hurt you."

I got down on my knees to the ground and I could see that he didn't face me, assuming that I might come and hurt him. He could sense that I was still here and that I wasn't going anywhere and he asked, "Why are you still here?"

"I just want to know why you're hiding yourself." I said, scratching the back of my head.

I could hear him crying softly and he responded tearfully, "Because I'm a monster...a monster that hurts people."

If anyone heard something crack, it was my heart. I just met the guy for a few minutes and I could already tell that he needs a friend right now. I just didn't believe that he calls himself a monster and I asked, "Why would you say that you're a monster?"

"Because I killed my parents!" he shouted and began sobbing more.

I was stunned to actually hear that come out of this person saying that he killed his own parents and I wanted to know a reason how it could be possible. I asked him, "How?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

I scooted over to him and I put my paw on his back, in which made him flinch a little and I said, "I won't tell anyone, honest."

He took a little glance at me and he lets out a heavy sigh and a sniffle and said, "Okay...you see, I-I-I have this power and I burned up our house along with my parents. I just...I couldn't control it."

"What kind of power?" I asked, curiously.

"I can make fire."

I widened my eyes at that after hearing him say he can make fire and used it to hurt his own parents. I could tell that he was extremely guilty about it and I asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"I-I-I-I don't know why, but I didn't mean to do it. It was...it was an accident." the young boy said, trembling.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"I was four."

"And how old are you now?"

Crap, that was so random of me to ask him that. He quickly replied, "Eleven. Why are you so interested about me?"

I figured that question was gonna come up and I said, "Earlier, I heard some rumors from one of the kids stating that they've seen a ghost around here for three years. I didn't even want to believe it because I knew that there were no such things as ghosts. But I keep hearing it more and more and I took it upon myself do my little investigation to see if it's true and when I came here and saw you, I completely knew that there was no ghost here."

"But I wish I was. I'd be invisible for the rest of my life." the boy replied.

"You're not a ghost. You're someone that needs a friend." I replied, softly.

The young boy lets out a sad sigh and said, "No one would want to be friends with me."

I could identify with him very easily...he was lonely and I'm lonely as well and I figured that I should give him a chance. I let out a huge sigh and said, "I would."

He actually turned around and faced me, still in the darkness with a little hopeful look on his face and asked, "You would be my friend?"

"Of course I would."

He blinked several times and asked me, "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"My name's Musaki. What's yours?"

"Ichi."

He looked at me in the eyes and for him, it was the first time that he's ever had a friend and it was also the first time I've had one in less than a year ago and he lets out a smile and said, "I made a friend."

"Can you come out into the light so I can see you?" I asked.

Ichi nodded his head slowly and he stepped into the light and I saw that he's a black and white furred dog with blue eyes and only wore shorts. I could see that he has the same fur color I have and it's like an instant connection. I said, "You're black and white like me."

Ichi looked up at me and he said, "Yeah, I-I guess you could say I'm a panda dog."

I've never heard anything like this before in my life and I said, "Well, I'm an actual panda too."

He looked at me and he could sense that I don't have the same body weight than a normal panda does and he said, "You look kinda...thin. I've never seen any pandas before, but this is the first time I've ever seen one."

"It's the first time I've seen a panda dog too." I added.

He lets out a smile and a little laugh and said, "You're funny."

"So are you. Also...I kinda understand how you feel because I lost my parents too."

Ichi could tell that he felt the same way I felt and he asked, "They were dead, too?"

I wasn't sure if I could open up to him because the pain of telling him about it was too severe, but if he opened up about his parents, I should do the same. I nodded my head in response and I said, "When I was three years old, my parents weren't just dead, but they were killed by a..."

I paused myself because I got all choked up and I felt like I was gonna cry again. Ichi completely puts his paw on my shoulder and said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I took a minute to calm myself down and tears started to come out of my face and I was able to finish off the last part of what I wanted to say. "...they were killed by a monster."

Ichi widened his eyes and asked, "A monster like me?"

"Much different. I'll never forget...his big eyes...his huge, scary, orange eyes. I have bad dreams about those every night and I'm always scared that it'll come back for me." I said, tearfully.

Ichi felt a huge sense of guilt for wanting an answer come out of me and he said, "I'm sorry if I asked."

It wasn't his fault that he wanted to know and I wiped my tears and said, "It's okay. There were days that I ask myself 'why did this have to happen?'"

Ichi took a huge sigh and he still felt a sense of sadness washing over him and said, "At least it wasn't your fault."

I quickly turned to him in response to that and I asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I killed my parents because of me. I'm the reason why they died because of this power I can't control." Ichi said, with tears coming in his eyes.

I went over to him and asked, "Why would you say it was your fault?"

"Because it is! I'm just someone that kills people and it's my own fault!" Ichi shouted.

I stayed silent for a minute because I felt like I was asking him too much about this and that maybe I shouldn't have asked. Ichi could tell that I was scaring him and he lets out a big sigh and said, "I'm sorry, Musaki. If you wanna leave, I totally understand."

I didn't even want to leave him all alone because neither of us want to be lonely again and I said, "I'm staying right here."

Ichi didn't think I would stay here and I continued saying, "I'm never gonna leave you and neither of us want to experience loneliness again."

"Are you sure? What if...what if I hurt you? I wouldn't live with that." Ichi said, his ears drooping down.

"You won't hurt me. I wanna make a promise to you...that I'll be here for you whenever you feel alone." I said, tears also coming out of my eyes.

Ichi froze for a second and couldn't believe what I just said to him and he asked, "You...you will?"

"Because you're my best friend."

He became deeply overwhelmed by what I just told him and he asked, "We're really friends now?"

"Yeah."

There were tears coming out of his face, but they were tears of happiness as he came over and hugged me tightly and he said, "Thank you, Musaki...thank you so much."

"You're not a monster to me. You're my best friend, Ichi."

Ichi lets out a few choked sobs and a few sniffles and whispered, "Thanks."

And that was the start of our friendship...that would emerge through it all.

* * *

Ichi is owned by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan, BTW. It's a little different than what we had pitched, but I hope it's good. And yes...there is more coming up. Great way to start up a friendship, huh?


	3. Roomies

And here's where Musaki and Ichi get to share Musaki's room and become roomies.

* * *

Chapter 3: Roomies

"So...how long have you been here?" I asked him.

Ichi stared at me and he replied, "I've been here since I was eight years old...so three years, I think."

I widened my eyes at that because I had no idea that he was there that long, but I guess that I was sulking for so long that I never really noticed that he was here nor have I met him before. I asked, "Why didn't I see you then?"

"I don't get out much. I've been in my room for three years, hiding from everyone else." Ichi replied.

It's like he's doing the same thing I've done, only much longer than that and I asked, "Why?"

Ichi lets out a huge sigh and his ears dropped lower and he told me, "Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Myself. You wouldn't understand." Ichi told me.

I put my hand on his shoulder and I stared at him with a pleading look that says 'Please tell me why' and that it'll be our little secret and I said, "How bad can it be?"

I read Ichi's face and it was a look that just replied, 'bad enough' and he took a deep breath and he said, "The reason why I hid myself away from everyone here is that I'm terrified that I might set the whole orphanage on fire one day and that I would be the cause for all of this. I've been through that kind of guilt when I killed my parents and set our house on fire. I can't risk doing that again. Can you imagine what might happen if it did? I wouldn't live with that."

I could finally see the reason why and I felt guilty for pressing too much of it and I said, "I'm sorry if I brought it up."

"It's okay. It wouldn't matter anyway. But that's why I'm hiding so it wouldn't happen again. I might as well just live here for the rest of my life." Ichi said, sadly.

That shocked me to hear that because as long as I've been here, no one stays at the orphanage forever. I then asked, "But...what would happen if someone wanted to adopt you?"

Ichi turned away for a second and walked towards the edge of the darkness and told me, "You might get adopted, Musaki. Who would want a monster like me? I'd probably do the same thing that I did to my parents."

"But where will you go when you turn 18? You know the orphanage wouldn't let you stay that long by the time you're an adult." I added.

"Then...I'll find a job."

"Where will you work?"

Ichi sighed heavily and replied, "I don't know, somewhere near from where you are. I'd rather just work for someone close to your home."

I felt completely sorry for him and I wish there was something I can do to help him out. Then, an idea struck in my head and I turned to him and said, "Hey, Ichi? You...wanna share a room with me?"

Ichi stuck his face out of the darkness and looked at me with a little bit of hopefulness in his eyes and asked, "What?"

"You can share a room with me so you wouldn't feel alone again." I said.

Ichi sees this as something that he's never done before and he asked me, "Would you really want me to share a room with you?"

"Yeah, why not? That way we'd be around each other all the time." I added, with a cracked smile.

Ichi thought about it for a minute and then, there was fear seeping into his head and he asked, "What if...what if I accidently...?"

"You won't hurt me, Ich. And I know I won't hurt you."

He was unsure about it at first, but then he saw that I really meant it and that we'd be by each other's side all the time so that neither of us would feel alone again and he said, "I'll give it a shot."

I smiled at this and I was glad that he was gonna share a room with me and I can see that Ichi was happy about the same thing too and I said, "My room's next door to yours, so..."

5 minutes later...

Ichi got most of his stuff as he headed towards my room and after he got settled in, we were determined to make sure that both of us would need each other whenever possible. He looked at me and asked, "Hey, Musaki. How long have you been at the orphanage?"

I sighed at that and that question was completely personal for me to even bring it up for questioning. Ichi saw how sad I felt after that question was being thrown and he felt guilty for mentioning that and quickly apologized, but I was able to shake it off and I replied, "Nearly eight years ago."

Ichi widened his eyes after I gave him my answer and said, "That's a long time."

"Yeah, I know. Just like you, I never go out much but I leave the room a little bit when I get hungry, use the bathroom or just to have some air. But mostly the first two."

"Sometimes I do the same thing, but I exercise a little while everyone's sleeping." Ichi replied.

"That's cool."

I stuck out my paw towards Ichi in hopes that we receive a handshake and he looked at my paw and he wasn't sure what I was gonna do, but I assured him that it's a sign that we'll be friends forever and that we'll have each other's backs no matter how tough it will be. He slowly stuck out his paw and when he grabbed it, we shook hands.

"We're orphan duos...stuck together like glue." I said.

Ichi smiled at that and he said, "Forever."

* * *

A great friendship has begun. And the next chapter, you'll see how their friendship will become more stronger through everything.


	4. A Monster Like Me

Musaki and Ichi's first night as roomates and Ichi begins wondering if Musaki would really accept him as a friend even though he has a demon side.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Monster Like Me

Late at night, I was falling asleep in my bed while Ichi slept on in the corners of the wall, which is what he was used to and I wished that he'd sleep on the foot of my bed or like on the edge of it, but he didn't want to because he wasn't sure if it was even possible, so I left that alone for a second and let him sleep where he pleases in my room.

Often times, I heard him whimper in his sleep and whenever I turned around, he was tossing and turning on the ground and I could tell that he's having a nightmare or something. And each time he would do that, he would start crying again, muttering out 'it's all my fault'.

I slowly crept out of my bed and reached out to see if he's okay, but what happened next...would ultimately surprise me. When I put my hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and there would be a huge array of fire coming out of his hands and he screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I backed away until I reached my bed, afraid that I might get burned. But when Ichi saw that it was me, the flames stopped and he looked at his hands and he could quickly see what he was attempting to do. I sat there, still shaking but was still determined to see if he was okay.

"Ichi..." I whispered.

He started breathing heavily and whispered, "Oh no...not again."

I wanted to come closer to him, but he backed away from me, thinking that I might hurt him, but I really wanted to reach out to him and tell him everything's okay. I can see in his eyes that this was the power he has and I immediately understood why he wouldn't want to come out of his room.

"That's your fire power, huh?" I asked.

Ichi closed his eyes and nodded his head very slowly and he then told me, "Now you know why I never get out of my room that much...because I'm dangerous."

"Why would you call yourself that?" I asked again.

Ichi became very angry with me and he shouted, "I AM! I'M A MONSTER! Why couldn't you have just left me alone in the first place? That's why I'm afraid to leave my room so I wouldn't hurt anyone!"

I stayed quiet throughout his outburst and I knew that he was scared, but not like this. Ichi's face softened up a little, but was replaced with guilt and shame and he lowered his head down in deep regret as he covered his face and started crying again.

"You don't know what it's like to have to deal with the fact that your parents are gone and that you're responsible for killing them with a power I can't even control." Ichi said, in between tears.

I didn't even know what to say after that, but it didn't mean that I wouldn't do anything about it. I let out a huge sigh and said, "You're right. I don't know what it's like...but the feeling that your parents are gone and that they won't come back...that hurts me the most. I'm...I'm sorry, Ichi."

Ichi looked up at me and he told me, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just...I'm just scared, okay? You're the first friend I ever have in like...ever and...I don't want to lose one because of me."

"And you won't have to..because I'm here."

Ichi looks away for a sec, lets out a big sigh and asked, "Would you really be friends with a monster like me?"

"Yes, I would."

He turned to me and he walks up towards me and told me, "That means a lot to me."

"No problem. Good night, Ich." I said, making my way towards my bed.

As I laid down, Ichi comes up towards the edge of my bed and he said, "Is it okay if I sleep here?"

"Of course." I replied, with a smile.

We both slept that night and I'm willing to do whatever I can to help out Ichi because he's my best friend and even though we've known each other for a day, I felt as if I've known him my whole life and I would do anything for him.

* * *

Hope Wonder Panda Tan-Tan loves this! And there's more on the way!


	5. How to Deal with Bullies

Of course...Musaki and Ichi share a dislike of the one thing they cannot deal with the most...bullying.

* * *

Chapter 5: How to Deal with Bullies

A year has passed by since we first met each other and we became pretty close friends throughout and for the longest time, it felt like forever. I was 11 and Ichi was 12, so we're coming across the pre-teen age where we're getting a little older, which was something that we're trying to get used to.

If there's one thing Ichi and I don't like about the orphanage, it's all translated into one word; bullies.

Most of my bullies would harass me, poking fun at the way I am because I'm a skinny panda while very few others would beat me and make my life miserable as it had already been. On days when I do go out, I couldn't even make my way through the day without any kinds of bullying from the three rogue felines; Justin, Ian and their leader, Eli.

But Ichi...he had to cope with three stupid boars passing through our room and whenever they would see Ichi, they'd throw random things at him, laugh at him and call him names like 'freak'. And often times, I would witness it for myself and I didn't really like it when they bully him.

Whenever I got a chance to come in the room, Ichi would hide himself away from me, thinking that I'm here to bully him, but how would I do that when I'm already coping with things like that myself?

"Why would these people do this?" asked Ichi.

I sat down on my bed while he was on the floor and I replied, "I ask myself the same question everyday."

"Musaki...do you think I'm a freak?"

I looked at him and I don't see what everyone else sees him as and I replied, "No. You're not a freak."

Though it was comforting for Ichi, it never seem to get the message across and he said, "Look at me."

I looked at him again and as I looked at him in the eye or in the hands, my instincts proved right and I knew that he's not a freak. I know he isn't, so why should he care about it anyway? Ichi looked at me and asked, "Am I a freak to you?"

"No. And I know you're not one...at all."

I then begin to ask him the same question that those stupid bullies of mine always call me and I said, "Now you look at me. Do you think I'm an ugly, skinny panda?"

Ichi looks up at me for a second and replied, "Not really."

"Maybe you two should stop caring about what other people think of you and start thinking about what you think of yourselves."

We both turned around and we both saw Brutus standing there, listening to everything we said and I knew he was right. Ichi looks at Brutus and replied, "Thanks, Mr. Brutus...but the fact of the matter is nothing will stop them from saying what they wanna say about us."

"Some kids are just mean, but the reason why is because they're afraid." Brutus added.

I looked at him in complete and utter disbelief that bullies would be afraid and I asked, "Bullies, afraid? Get outta here."

"No, I'm serious. Me and Shakur dealt with those kids when we were your age and yeah, it would hurt, but you have to realize that we can't control what people say or do and we only care about what we think of ourselves." Brutus explains.

"So...how do you deal with it?" asked Ichi.

"You have to be stronger than that. Not let anything they say about you get you down." Brutus added.

Ichi lets out a big sigh and he said, "I'd rather just deal with it the way I've always done...just hide myself away from everyone else."

Brutus lets out a heavy exhale as Ichi makes his way to the corner to just cope with his own emotional pain he's been harboring and I looked up at Brutus and said, "Thanks, Brutus."

"Anytime, Saki. I just hope your little friend will be okay."

* * *

On the next chapter...Musaki sticks up for Ichi.


	6. Defending Ichi

This is how Musaki defends Ichi and how he wil defend his friend, even in the face of something that is completely out of nowhere. Wonder Panda Tan-Tan...I hope you like this.

* * *

Chapter 6: Defending Ichi

So many times that whenever Ichi was bullied by those three boars, in which he calls them 'The Three Stooges'...which is a better way to describe them in better form, the first thing they want him to do is get him in trouble, like they'd do something totally stupid and blame it on Ichi, when I know he didn't do anything wrong. Obviously, I wanted to get to the root of the real issue and see why they'd do something like that to him. My first instinct is to investigate and see what has transpired whatever situation could occur and prove Ichi's innocent.

One day, Dash, one of the boars came over to Ichi while he was walking back to his room and he shoved him down on the ground, laughing at him saying, "Why don't ya watch where you going, freak?"

"You tripped me!" Ichi exclaimed, as he got up.

Dash got to his face and exclaimed, "No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna do something about it, freak?"

Ichi didn't want to waste time with him because he knows that he doesn't want this to end the same way it began with his parents, so he walks away from him and then out of nowhere,Dash tackled Ichi towards the ground, rolling him around and pinned him to the wall. I wanted to help him out and just stop this fight, but suddenly Ms. Faye went in and stopped the fight herself.

"Now what is going on around here?" Ms. Faye asked, very sternly.

Dash immediately thought up of a lie really quick and said, "This kid tackled me!"

Ichi was shocked and disturbed to hear this come out of the boar's mouth, claiming that Ichi attacked him when I know that he attacked Ichi on purpose and I was disgusted myself for hearing this and the caretaker turned to Ichi and said, "You should know better than to tackle him."

"But I didn't do it! He's lying!" Ichi shot back.

That obviously set her off and she said, "That's enough! Go to your room, young man!"

"But I..."

"And no supper for you!"

Ichi completely felt angry about this and also hurt that he was sent to our room over something he didn't even do and as she walked off with that Dash guy, his eyes were on Ichi, letting out a mischievous smirk on his face saying that he got away with it. I saw him walk his way back to his room and as he sat down on the corner, I wanted to check on him and as I got close to him, I saw a few drops falling to the ground and I could tell that he was in tears of being accused of something he didn't even do.

"Can you believe this? He tackles me and I get blamed for it...just like all the times him, Cash and Flash have done to get me in trouble." Ichi said.

I blinked several times and I knew completely that Ichi was framed for everything he did and he said, "No one believes me."

I got closer to him and whispered, "I believe you."

Ichi slowly looked at me and I could tell in his eyes that I'm the only one that believes he didn't do anything and he whispered, "You're a good friend, Musaki."

I definitely wanted to get to the bottom of this and I slowly crept into the hallways of the orphanage to prove Ichi's innocence once and for all and just then, I saw one of the boars walk into the room and followed him without him knowing it and as soon as the door to their room closed, I wanted to know what was going through their brains...depending on how much brains they actually have.

"So...did Ms. Faye actually fall for it?" asked Cash.

Dash began laughing hysterically and said, "Hook, line and sinker! I pulled it off with that innocent boy routine just to get that freak in trouble."

All of them started laughing and high-fiving each other while I grew completely disgusted to even hear this and I thought to myself, 'That is just plain stupid.'

"All right, guys. I've got several more ideas on my hooves." Flash added.

Cash and Dash rubbed their hooves in anticipation and they both said, "Lay it on us."

"Okay, we know that freak's got massive fire powers he can't control, right?" asked Flash.

"Right."

"All right...how about we make him really mad and end up burning the entire cafeteria and say that he bullied us?" Flash said.

"Oh, freakin' yeah! That is the best idea you've thought up of, Flash!" Dash exclaimed, while shrieking with laughter.

"Shh! Do you want Ms. Faye to actually hear our plan?" asked Flash, in a half-hushed/half-shout tone.

"Sorry."

I've already heard the plan and I know for a fact that it ain't gonna work because I'm not gonna let that happen, but what I heard next would be more awful.

"Boys, that Ichi freak...we need to get rid of him. Like frame him for other things we've done to him in the past." Flash said, with a devious smirk.

"Like tripping on some of the rabbits?" asked Cash.

"Teasing on other orphans?" Dash added.

"Pee on the swing?"

Flash chuckled at this and he said, "That was actually my idea and I'm glad I ran with it."

Just then, Cash pulls out something from his pocket that would resemble one of their past plans to frame my friend and I recognized that golden ring Ms. Faye had and I was shocked to learn that it was Cash that did it. I knew I had a gut feeling from the start and my instincts proved right this time.

"Even stealing Ms. Faye's sentimental ring?" Cash said, cackling deviously.

"Much better than that. We'll put Ichi in trouble so hard with one trick that Ms. Faye will actually kick him out of the orphanage." Flash snorts.

I grew very, very angry at their awful deeds they'd do and I wished I would burst the door open and give them a piece of my mind, but that would be too obvious. So I needed to be very smart and figure out ways to prove Ichi's innocence for all the things the three boars did.

"So, Ms. Faye sent him to his room without dinner, right?" asked Cash.

"Yeah, why?" Dash added.

Cash clomped his hoof and said, "What if we start a fight at dinner and say that Ichi snuck out of his room and started the fight?"

Flash smirked at this idea and he lets out a sinister chuckle and said, "Cash, you're a freakin' genius!"

"Thank you, I know." Cash said, laughing.

"So...when do we start?" asked Dash.

Flash looked at Cash and Dash and replied, "Let's wait until dinnertime starts, then we start up the fight and drag the freak into the cafeteria and blame it on him...so much so that Ms. Faye will have to kick him out."

I wanted to prevent this from happening and at that point, I know I've heard quite enough and I quickly whispered, "I gotta stop this before it happens. I cannot let them do this to my friend."

* * *

As soon as dinnertime starts, I kept my close eye on those three troublemakers because I knew what their capabilities are to convince the caretaker to get Ichi in big trouble over something the boars actually did and as soon as Flash throws the first pile of food on one rabbit, trouble would start any minute. While Flash and Cash started up the food fight, I saw Dash heading out of there to get Ichi and I quickly left before the food fight grows bigger.

Then, when he finally made it, I got in front of Ichi's door to block his way and he said, "You'd might as well call the whole plan off."

Dash looked at me at a twinge of shock and outrage that he might know something I already knew about and he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're planning to start this food fight to get Ichi in trouble. Well, it ain't gonna happen!" I shouted.

Just then, Flash and Cash got into Dash's side and he asked, "Who's gonna stop us?"

"Me. And I'm telling Ms. Faye that you're the one that stole her gold ring to make it look like Ichi stole it."

Dash didn't look like he was gonna back down and he said, "You can't prove that."

Flash pushed me out of the way and when he kicked Ichi's door open, I could tell that Ichi was scared and I went in and said, "LOOK OUT, ICH!"

"Shut up!" Cash shouted.

All three of them grabbed Ichi and I saw him struggling to get himself free, but these boys dragged him down towards the kitchen while the food fight began to start and I began running after him and just when it looked like the boys were gonna join in and start throwing food at him, in comes Mrs. Faye and she looked absolutely appalled by what has transpired in the kitchen.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Ms. Faye shouted.

"Ichi started it!" all three shouted.

Ichi looked at the three in confusion and anger and asked, "Started what?"

"You started the food fight when Ms. Faye told you that you couldn't have dinner because you shoved me to the ground earlier today!" Dash said, faking a scared voice.

Ms. Faye angrily glared at Ichi and she said, "I am severely disappointed in you. I told you no dinner and you have the audacity to disobey me and start this...this...monstrosity?"

"I didn't do it! They dragged me out of my room and got me in there!" Ichi exclaimed.

"That's a lie!" Flash exclaimed.

Just before Ms. Faye could say anything, I burst into the kitchen doors and shouted, "Ichi didn't do it! It was these three that started the food fight!"

All three of them were shocked that I defended Ichi and Ms. Faye did not see this coming and she asked, "What is the meaning of all this? How could these three started the food fight?"

"They planned this! I heard them talking about in their rooms earlier." I replied.

"Did you actually see them do it?" she asked, with her arms folded.

"I saw Flash doing it, throwing one piece of apple at that young rabbit."

Ms. Faye found it really hard to believe that it was actually true and she went up to the rabbit and she asked, "Did one of the boars throw an apple at you?"

Amazingly, the kid nodded his head and pointed at Flash, which infuriated him to the extent and she also asked, "Was Ichi there while this happened?"

The little rabbit looked at Ichi and then back to Ms. Faye and replied, "No."

"He's lying! Whatever he said, it's not true!" Cash shouted.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

Suddenly, Ms. Faye eyed a piece of jewelry on Cash's hoof and she asked, "Cash...where'd you get that ring?"

Cash froze and realized that he wagged his finger while the ring was still on it and he quickly hid it and replied, "I don't know."

She went up to him and asked, "Are you wearing my ring?"

"What ring? I don't see a ring." Cash said, nervously.

She quickly grabbed ahold of his hoof and to her shock, he was wearing that ring. She slowly looked at him and said, "So it was you that stole it!"

And then, she looked at Ichi and realized that it really wasn't him and she lets out a sorrowful 'baa' for her own mistake and said, "5 months I've searched for that ring and I punished Ichi for stealing it when I would've punished you for not giving it back."

"And all of those little situations that occured months prior...it was all them; from the writing on the walls, to calling someone names, to pushing someone down to the ground and to peeing on the swing. Each of these three did it and they put the blame on Ichi, thinking they'd get away with it." Musaki said.

Ichi could not believe that I defended them, but I had to do what I had to do in order to prove he's innocent and as Ms. Faye retrieved her ring, she eyed on both of them and said, "Go to your rooms right now! And I've got huge punishments for the three of you and I'll think about those in my sleep!"

I knew Cash, Dash and Flash's plan to kick Ichi out wouldn't go through and it ended up falling flat on their faces and as they walked out, they gave me an angry glare as if they'll get me back someday and before they even left the room, Ms. Faye stopped them and said, "You'll start by cleaning up this kitchen immediately."

Cash groans at this and said, "I hate cleaning."

"That's what you deserve for stealing my ring and lying to me the whole time."

Just then, she turned to Ichi and she got to his level and said, "I am very, very, very sorry about all of this. You told me the truth and...I guess the boars were easy to believe. I shouldn't have punished you for all the things you didn't do."

Ichi looked at her and replied, "It's okay."

She looked up at me and lets out a huge smile, seeing that I've really done something for Ichi and it shows that I would always be there for him and she turned back to him and heard Ichi's stomach growl and she said, "Better get some dinner before it gets cold."

Ichi lets out a smile and that he can finally eat now and as she walked out, he went up to me and said, "You're really a good friend, Musaki. No one has ever stood up for me before."

"I've always known you were innocent through these whole scenarios you've been put in. I had no other choice but to do what I did...for you." I replied.

It made his smile grow wider and he said, "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

* * *

What Musaki wouldn't do for Ichi? Stick around for more!


	7. Nighttime Exercise

Musaki sees Ichi doing something he never expected to do on a late night...exercise.

* * *

Chapter 7: Nighttime Exercise

A few weeks have gone by quickly and as I was asleep, I looked up and Ichi was gone. I didn't know where he was going or where he was so I got up, went around parts of the hallway until I heard some grunting noises coming from outside. I silently got outside and followed the noise until it reached the back part where the picnic table would be and I saw Ichi out there...doing some exercise.

I wasn't sure how to react to it, but I kept watching him as he did some moves. I widened my eyes and I soon realized that there were a lot of things about Ichi I never knew about.

When he stopped, he looked up and saw me standing there in front of him and I was in amazement at what he did and I said, "I thought you said you never get out much."

"On the daytime. Sometimes after everyone's in bed, I sneak outside to do some exercising." Ichi replied.

"Why?"

Ichi lets out a huge sigh and told me, "I'm hoping that I can control my powers on my own...but even if I do, it's a huge challenge for me to even consider it."

"How long have you been doing it?" I asked.

"Since I was younger."

I wanted to see how he does those and I asked him, "Can you show me some?"

What he doesn't know is that I've exercised a bit of my own, so I had to let him think that way. He gladly obliged to do so and he puts his arms out and begins some twists, jumps, kicks and other moves and a few flips here and there and that intrigued me the most and I never knew he was that good.

"Whoa...who taught you?" I asked, in awe.

"No one. It's just me."

That was also surprising that he taught it all by himself and I replied, "Okay, that's really cool."

"Have you exercised before?"

I knew that one was coming and I let out a huge exhale and did some exercising moves of my own and when I did the alley-oop backflip and handstand, I looked at Ichi and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Ichi was completely blown away by what I had attempted and he said, "Who taught you that?"

"Brutus and Shakur."

"Impressive."

I nodded my head and I said, "Well...sometimes I need to do something too, you know? Sitting here all day can be a little boring at times."

"I get the feeling, but I'd rather just exercise in the night rather than the day because I'm still afraid." Ichi admitted.

I totally understood his reason and I said, "Just wanted to know where you were. How long does it take?"

"Um...I'd say about 30 minutes to an hour...maybe longer than that." Ichi replied.

I let out a huge whistle and said, "That's a long time."

"Yeah...or at times when Ms. Faye tells me to get to bed because it's pretty late."

"I see your point. Well, it's really awesome, Ich."

"Yours too."

* * *

Sorry I made it short. Anyways, hope ya like and there's more!


	8. Forgotten Memories

Musaki and Ichi bonding about memories and what Musaki hears from Ichi is quite surprising.

* * *

Chapter 8: Forgotten Memories

As the next day starts to end, I was walking towards my room until I saw Ichi began to come out of the bathroom and made his way outside and I was curious to know what he's doing. I slowly followed him and then as I came out, I didn't see him anywhere.

Not long after that, I looked up and there he was, sitting on the roof of the orphanage...the one place where I never thought I would find him at. I let out a relieved sigh and proceeded to climb in there to join him.

But then...my eyes were looking on the horizon and I saw how the sky looked like when the sun goes down. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life and I imagine if this is what Ichi does every sunset.

"This is beautiful." I said, in awe.

"Sometimes I come here every night...even when it's much darker." Ichi said.

"All by yourself?"

Ichi nodded his head and told me, "It's much easier for me."

I wanted to at least get to know each other a little more and share a little bit about our parents. I know Ichi keeps guarding himself about this because it doesn't mask away the fact that he killed them when he was four, but I was hoping to see what his life was before that happened. I asked, "Hey, Ich...before your parents were...gone, what were they like when they were alive?"

Ichi was trying to find some memories about it and then...nothing came out. He lets out a big sigh and answered, "I don't remember..."

It shocked to me to the core to know that Ichi doesn't remember anything from his life and I asked, "Nothing at all?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No. The only memory I have of my parents was killing them." he said, sadly.

"Well, you don't remember the kinds of friends you had, the family you have, your favorite day?"

Ichi shrugged at my questions and said, "I-I don't think I have those memories. Is that...a bad thing?"

I closed my eyes for a sec and opened them again and said, "No...it's just really sad."

Maybe I shouldn't have asked him those questions and that I could've changed the subject to watching the sunset, but I can tell the look on Ichi's face was not only depressing, but sorta puzzling. There was a bit of silence coming in and I said, "I'm curious to know why you never remember anything."

"When you kill your own parents and live with it for the rest of your life, nothing else really matters anymore so you just forget." Ichi replied.

I'm kinda the same way, but much different. Although I have a certain fear about what my life would be like if I actually forgot about my parents and I said, "Sometimes I'm scared that I might forget someday."

"Forget what?"

"My own parents. If I have a new family, it would actually mean that I would forget everything about them and who they are, what they look like. That's the one thing I'm afraid of...so I always tend to hide myself away from any new family that wants to adopt me." I answered.

Ichi looked at me in the eyes and he could understand my feelings and my fears that I mentioned to him and it's like he could easily relate to what I'm going through and told me, "I always felt that way too. The only thing I'm afraid of is killing another family that takes me in. I wouldn't blame them if they wouldn't accept a monster like me."

"Ich?"

"Yeah?"

"If my parents were ghosts, would they forget about me?"

I was anxious to hear Ichi's response and he told me, "No, I'm sure they'd never forget you. Wish I could say the same for me...they wouldn't forget me but they'll never forgive me for what I've did to them...nor would I forgive myself for it."

"Well...at least we have each other." I said.

Ichi looks up at me and said, "That's true. So, why did you want to join me?"

"Wherever you go...I go."

That meaning definitely meant a lot to Ichi and it meant a lot to me too because our friendship made us grow stronger than anything and he said, "Right back at ya."

* * *

And that mantra would stick forever. Stick around for more!


	9. Releasing Pain

Made it to a point where what if Musaki and Ichi had a conflict that occured with bullying and it ended up with Ichi using his powers on Musaki? Wonder Panda Tan-Tan...hope you like this one.

* * *

Chapter 9: Releasing Pain

Ichi hid himself in the dark corners of our room after something had happened a few hours earlier between him and the Three Stooges after they completely beat him down because of their epic failure of that plan they tried to do as a sign for revenge against me and him.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_Ichi was on his way back to the room and when I saw him come this way, I convinced him to come over to the picnic table so we can hopefully hang outside. He seemed a little reluctant at first, but after a little bit of coaxing, he finally made his way over when...out comes Cash shoving him down to the ground and kicking him deep in the shin and he started screaming, "That's what you get for getting us in trouble, freak!"_

_I could tell that he was still mad about the fact that their plan to get Ichi in trouble was a flop and he went on to say that I was responsible for not kicking him out, which I thought was completely rude of him to say when it was really themselves that landed in hot water._

_"That panda...he's not your real friend. He just took pity on you." Cash said, in a cold yet furious tone._

_That obviously didn't sit well with Ichi and it didn't sit well with me either. How could I take pity on him when I saved him from those stupid hogholes? I could tell that Ichi was about to lose it at any minute and he said, "Take it back!"_

_"Never!" Cash spat out._

_At that point, Ichi's hands ignited into flames and screamed, "Take it back or you'll be burnt hog!"_

_"Make me!" Cash said, then spitting on his face._

_Suddenly, Flash and Dash went from behind Ichi and tackled him down and I quickly ran over to stop them, but Cash punched me in the nuts so deep that I fell down to the ground, groaning very loudly. Then, he went over to my face and said, "That was for messing up our plans!"_

_"Yeah, why should you stick up for that freak?" asked Flash._

_"He's my friend!" I exclaimed._

_Ichi completely grabbed ahold of both Dash and Flash and slammed them to the wall and pinned them down as he was about to raise his fist as flames came out of him and he said, "This is for making my life a living misery! Now you'll get yours!"_

_Cash wanted to block me out, but I shoved him out of the way and said, "ICHI, STOP!"_

_Ichi glared at me angrily and yelled, "Stay out of this, Musaki!"_

_"No! I'm not gonna let you do this!" I pleaded._

_Ichi grew mad at me and he said, "They deserve it!"_

_"Yes, I agree, but not like this! If you do this now...you'll be exactly what you're becoming!"_

_I was scared of what Ichi was gonna do if he actually killed the boars, but then, he lunged at me and grabbed ahold of my neck and wanted to strike me and he said, "I told you to stay out of this, but you wouldn't listen to me!"_

_I felt the flames were gonna come at me and as Ichi was ready to aim at me, I looked into his eyes and tears started to come out and I asked him, "Would you really do that to me...to your best friend?"_

_As soon as Ichi heard these two words, he looked in my eyes and in an instant, he began to see what he was attempting to do and the flames quickly disappeared and he lets go of me and then looks at me, realizing what he was gonna do and he looked at his hands again and whispered, "Not again. What have I done?"_

_I wanted to let him know that he's okay, but Ichi backed away from me as if he didn't want to be anywhere near me and just ran away, crying. As soon as he was gone, I began to contemplate on the fact that this just happened and he wasn't the one to blame. I turned to the three boars and I grew very angry with them...so much so that I couldn't even say anything to them and just ran off to find Ichi._

_"Ichi, wait!"_

* * *

Flashback ends

Ichi felt like this situation could've happened if I wasn't there in the middle of it and as he looked at himself in the mirror and saw himself on what could've happened if he gave into retaliation of the three boars-even though they would've deserved it-and turned him into something that they would call him.

"I almost...killed my friend. I...I...I am...I'm exactly what they say I am...a monster."

That was something he couldn't escape and just broke down crying again completely unaware that I was standing there the whole time, but what met my ears was surprising to me.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken_

_from deep inside of me_

_A secret I kept locked away_

_no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep, they never show_

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

_If I could change, I would_

_Take back the pain, I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame, I would_

_If I could take all my shame to the grave, I would_

_If I could change, I would_

_Take back the pain, I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would_

_If I could stand up and takr the blame, I would_

_I could take all my shame to the grave_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember_

_the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories_

_I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_and never looking back_

_And never moving forward_

_So, there would never be a past_

_If I could change, I would_

_Take back the pain, I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame, I would_

_If I could take all my shame to the grave, I would_

_If I could change, I would_

_Take back the pain, I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame, I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the hopelessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_It's so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_than face all this pain here all alone_

_It's easier to run_

_If I could change, I would_

_Take back the pain, I would_

_I could take my shame to the grave_

_It's easier to go_

_If I could change, I would_

_Take back the pain, I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame, I would_

_I could take all my shame to the grave_

When he was finished with the song, I stood there stunned and speechless and I thought to myself, 'Did he really...?' Because I never heard him sing before and I could tell that he's releasing every ounce of pain he felt.

"I'm so sorry, Musaki. I'm so sorry." Ichi said, sobbing.

It really broke my heart to see Ichi like this and I wanted to just hug him so badly and I said to him, "I forgive you, Ich."

When he turns around and saw me, he immediately hid himself away from me just like he did on the first day we met and I slowly walked up to him and I said, "Please, Ich...can I talk to you? I'm not mad at you for what happened back there."

There was no answer coming from him and I told him, "Ichi...please."

Ichi came over to me with tears in his eyes and it looked like he was really sorry for what he did and he said, "I don't wanna hurt you again. I almost ended your life."

"Maybe I'm the one to blame for this. If I hadn't have asked you to hang with me outside or even stopped the fight, this never wouldn't have happened." I said, feeling a little guilty.

"It's not your fault. If anything, you should blame me. I wouldn't blame you if our friendship was over." Ichi said, sadly.

I strongly disagreed with that and I came over to him and I told him, "Our friendship is never over. I made a promise that I'd be here for you when you feel alone and I'm willing to keep that promise."

Ichi wiped his eyes and lets out a sniffle and then just hugged me tightly as cried in my shoulders, saying, "I'm sorry, Musaki. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Ich. I'm here."

* * *

This is the first conflict between these two...and later in the story, it won't be the last. Yes, there is a second one. So stick around. Also, that song was 'Easier to Run' from Linkin Park.


	10. Visiting Reunion

Wonder Panda Tan-Tan suggested that I'd do a chapter where Ichi meets Musaki's old friends...so hope ya likey!

* * *

Chapter 10: Visiting Reunion

Sometime later this week, I heard that some of the orphans who were adopted are coming back for a reunion to see how their lives were going and I was hoping to meet some of those kids, but I was also a little worried that Ichi wouldn't let himself come out of the room and meet them face to face after what had happened the other day.

I quickly went over to Ichi as I went back to our room and he said, "Hey, Ich. You wanna...like maybe hang out with me today?"

"Why should I?" asked Ichi.

"Because they're having this reunion at the orphanage where the kids that used to come here come by to see their old friends and talk about how the adopted life is going for them." I replied, enthusiastically.

"I think I'll pass."

I could tell that he's still guilty about him almost killing me and it's been a few days and I said, "Ich...what happened that day wasn't your fault. It's not gonna happen again."

"How would you know?" Ichi scowled.

"Just trust me."

Ichi wasn't sure if he can actually take my trust to know that nothing bad will happen, but after a few minutes, he reluctantly walked his way and faced me with a slight nervous look on his face and I smiled at him and said, "Hey, everything's gonna be cool."

We both walked out of the room and made our way outside and almost immediately, some of the kids that used to be in the orphanage returned with their new parents and new family and I could tell that this was gonna be a great occasion. I needed something to try to have a little bit of fun instead of wasting my days being miserable over my parents' death and I was hoping Ichi could do the same.

Just then, I looked over and I could not believe my eyes...my old friends showed up with their family and I was amazed at how big it became. I looked at Ichi and I told him, "I know these guys."

"From where?" Ichi asked.

"Remember the ones that I was depressed about because they got adopted?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They're here!"

Suddenly, I saw Miko coming in and when I got closer to him, I called out, "Miko!"

Miko turns around and he gasped in surprise that I was still here and he quickly ran over to me and said, "Musaki!"

We both hugged each other and started laughing a little bit and I asked, "How ya been?"

"I'm great. You?" Miko asked.

"Still hanging in there." I replied.

Miko blinked his eyes a few times and he looked really happy to see me and when he saw Ichi, he was surprised that he's neevr seen anyone like him before and he smiled and said, "Hey, I'm Miko. What's your name?"

Ichi was a little worried about introducing himself to Miko, but I looked at him and assured him everything's okay and he went in and said, "I'm Ichi."

They shook hands and not long after, the rest of them caught up with Miko and ourselves and they were all surprised to see me after so long.

"Hey, Musaki!"

"What's up, guys?"

Shanghai, Sudoku, Sonic, Ty, Brian, Joey, Seth and Mookie...all of us went in and gave each other a huge group hug and we've really missed each other for the time we've been apart and I felt completely happy that we're all here.

"You still cooped up in that room of yours?" asked Brian.

I let out a huge sigh and replied, "Yeah...but I've got a roomate."

All of them were surprised that I'm actually sharing my room and when I introduced them to Ichi, most of them didn't expect to meet him. Ichi could tell that they didn't like him and is afraid that he might lose control of his powers again, but then Shanghai went in and said, "I've never seen anyone like you before."

Then, Ichi looked Shanghai in the eye and asked, "You haven't?"

"No. We've never seen a dog before."

Seth was surprised that he saw both of our fur colors and he said, "Hey, you're black and white like Musaki!"

Ichi looked down at his fur and then on me and we could tell that Seth was surprised that we're a little bit alike...in a different interspecies way. Ichi chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, I...I guess you could say I'm a...a panda dog."

Joey then comes out and to Ichi's surprise...he was amazed to see what another panda looks like, only Joey is a lot bigger. Ichi's only reaction was, "Whoa..."

"Me and Musaki are pandas too...well not giant, but...he's skinny and I'm like not so much." Joey chuckled.

Ichi cracked a smile on that and started laughing a little bit and he said, "You're funny like Musaki."

Joey smiled and said, "Only 2 minutes and I like you already."

Throughout most of the day, we sat around the picnic table and they started talking about how their lives with their adopted family was like and I was completely amazed to see what their family is like; they're into music and kung-fu.

"Whoa...seriously?" I asked.

Shanghai nodded his head and he said, "Yeah, my dad loves to meditate while playing the flute. He says it keeps him relaxed or somehing."

"And our mom does feng shui. Something about covering any negative energy and replace it with a positive one." Sonic added.

"I wish I have feng shui." Ichi said.

Sudoku looks at Ichi and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Ichi lets out a huge sigh and replied, "I don't wanna talk about it."

I turned to him and I let out a comforting hand and said, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Ichi was pretty glad that we didn't want to talk about something that's personal and painful to him and Ty asked, "That bad, huh?"

"You haven't seen bad." Ichi replied.

Ty immediately understood what he meant by that and decided it's best to move on and Miko asked me, "How'd you guys meet?"

"I didn't realize it but he was actually next door to my room and when some of the kids began making rumors that there was a ghost, I actually started my own investigation and when I met Ichi, I knew from there that there wasn't a ghost. And that's how we became friends because we have a lot in common; we both lost our parents and we're both outcasts and we ended up sharing a room together." I answered.

"And he's been there for me ever since." Ichi said.

"That's awesome, Saki-man." Sonic said, patting my back.

Just then, their adopted parents came by and told them that it's time to go and I could tell that they wanted to stay and chat a little longer, but eventually they were gonna go, so we all hugged each other and wished us luck that we'll get adopted soon. Miko went to Ichi and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ichi."

"You too." Ichi said.

The rest all agreed and most of them shook hands and hugged them and as they left the orphanage, I felt really happy that I got to see my old friends for a visit and Ichi looked at me and said, "I never thought I would actually meet some friends of yours."

"Yeah...but I'm glad you got to meet them." I said, smiling.

If it wasn't for them, I don't think I would never have met Ichi and we both went back to our room and I thought to myself, 'I hope we meet again.'

* * *

Wasn't that awesome? Got more coming up!


	11. Hidden Fear

Wonder Panda Tan-Tan and I pitched this idea while we were role-playing and I hope this is a good one.

* * *

Chapter 11: Hidden Fear

Another year has passed by and I'm just contemplating on some changes in me. Like for some reason, my voice started to get a little deeper, I'm getting a little taller and things like that. It kinda hit me that it's obviously puberty and I wasn't sure how to deal with this, but hopefully, things will get better soon. As of right now, I just need to at least try to enjoy being 12 years old.

'Wonder how Ichi's doing.' I thought to myself.

For some reason, Ichi's been kinda avoiding me a little since he became 13 and I figured that maybe puberty might have a reason for it, but when I came into our room, I saw him sitting on my bed, just feeling depressed and withdrawn and I wanted to see if something's bothering him, so I walked in, I asked him, "Hey, Ich. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to stay in bed today, okay?" Ichi said.

I tilted my head in confusion by that statement he just said and I asked, "Why? Are you like...sick or something?"

Ichi lets out a heavy sigh and replied, "No, Musaki. I'm not sick. I don't really feel like talking about it, so just please leave me alone."

Right away I knew from there that when Ichi says he doesn't wanna talk about it, something's bothering him. And I did not want to let it stay hidden for as long as he wants. I took a deep breath and said, "Ich, I've known you for 2 years now and I know something's bothering you. You may not think I know, but I already do. And I'm not leaving until I know what's up with you."

Ichi stayed silent throughout and he could kinda tell that I was willing to stay longer until he tells me what's the deal and then I said, "Don't shut me out, Ich. Just tell me."

"You wanna know? Fine, I tell you. I'm 13 years old and I'm just afraid that my powers wouldn't be controlled because the more I grew older, I would end up killing people every single day." Ichi explained.

I stayed silent for a second after hearing this and I was in disbelief that it could happen and I said, "No you won't."

Ichi quickly turned to me, apparently angry at me that I said it and he shouted, "How would you even know?! You don't know that!"

"No, I don't, but I know you won't! You said so yourself!" I shouted, as well.

I could see that he's still reeling in the fact that it's about his fire power and Ichi then said, "I'm scared of the fact that it's gotten stronger...so much so that I may never control it."

He knew how serious it would be and I asked, "How stronger are we saying?"

"To a point where I can no longer control myself and that one day...I may explode and everyone would be killed because of me." Ichi said, worriedly.

"Ich..."

Ichi sighed heavily and said, "Listen to me, Musaki...I'm too dangerous to even be around you and you could be my victim."

That apparently set me off and I was angry and fearful for Ichi that he would legitimately kill people and I said, "That's not gonna happen. Just because you'll get older doesn't mean that you'll hurt anyone."

Ichi pounded his fist on the ground and he grew infuriated with me and shouted, "You don't understand! I could kill you this easily and I do not want that! Nor do I want to kill everyone else! It'd be like recreating the same thing I did to my parents when I was four! I'm just a monster! Don't you get it! I'm a freakin' killing monster!"

That was enough and I immediately got close to him and shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT! You are not a monster! And you will not kill anyone!"

"GET AWAY!" Ichi screamed at me and then waves a hand and hits me in the face very hard and I fell down to the ground.

I groaned in pain as I felt like my head was pounded by a ton of bricks and I looked up at him and asked, "Why'd you do that to me?!"

Then, I saw the pure look in Ichi's face...he looked completely horrified that he did this to me and he quickly said, "Saki! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

He then ran out of the room and I knew he was afraid, but not like this. I groaned as I got myself up and went after him to see if he's all right.

"Ichi! Ichi, wait up!" I exclaimed.

I searched high and low for Ichi and I was definitely worried for him because I wasn't sure if he ran away or killed himself, in which the latter part really freaked me out the most because he's my best friend and I was hoping he didn't do that. Suddenly, I heard someone crying from an abandoned house across the back of the orphanage and as I got closer, I knew it was Ichi.

I opened the door and when Ichi saw me, he backed away from me as if I was gonna hurt him, but I really wasn't going to. I caught my breath and said, "It's okay, Ichi. I'm here."

"I-I'm so sorry, Musaki! I didn't know what to do! I...I...I was just scared...I don't know what came over me!" Ichi pleaded.

It just broke my heart to see him like this and I got even closer to him and I said, "Ich, I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried, that's all. But why'd you do that to me?"

"I don't know why I did what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sorry, Musaki. I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry." Ichi said, in between tears.

"Ich, it's okay. I forgive you."

Ichi looked at me confusedly and asked, "B-But why? Why would you forgive me after what I did to you?"

"I forgive you for everything. You're still my best friend and nothing's gonna change that. But you can't always solve your problems by running away or covering it up. Both of those will make you feel worse and it'll hurt you."

Ichi released a few tears coming out of his eyes and he knew that I was right. He knew that running away wouldn't solve anything and he said, "I really am sorry, Musaki. I really..."

I went over to him and just gave him a big hug and Ichi cried on my shoulder. I felt a few of his tears coming down on my fur, but I didn't care. I wanted to be there for Ichi and that's more important to me than anything.

"Would you still be friends with a monster?" Ichi asked, sniffling.

"I'd still be friends with you, period...no matter what." I said.

That part seemed to comfort him a lot and it really helped him and he just kept on crying and he whispered, "Thank you...and I'm so sorry."

* * *

Musaki would still be there for Ichi...regardless of his demonic side. Got more on the way!


	12. Stormy Night

What's Ichi's second fear? Here's the answer.

* * *

Chapter 12: Stormy Night

It was late at night and both me and Ichi keep hearing the thunder crashing every couple of minutes thanks to a certain thunderstorm popping in. I definitely hated hearing it every single time it rains that rough and when another one made it more louder, I could hear Ichi scream loudly and that frightenened me to the extent and when I looked at him, he was in the corner, just trembling.

I went over to him and I asked, "Are you okay?"

"D-D-D-Did the storm bother you?" asked Ichi, fearfully.

"A little." I replied.

Another clap of thunder comes out of nowhere and Ichi became freaked out about how loud it became and lets out several whimpers as he hid himself in a corner, hoping that it just goes away.

"It's bothering me a lot." Ichi said.

Then, I remembered...he's afraid of thunderstorms. I sorta figured that out myself years ago on the first week he shared a room with me that there was a huge thunderstorm that night.

_2 years ago..._

_The thunder kept me up through most of the night and I was really scared of how loud it sounded and how I wished it would just go away, but it seems as though I'm not the only one afraid of the storm._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_As I got up, I saw Ichi's tail popping out of my pillow and he was shaking in fear and I wanted to know what's wrong and when I saw his face, I could tell that he was definitely scared. I was confused at to why and I asked, "Are you okay?"_

_"No." Ichi replied._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Just as Ichi was about to answer, a flash of lightning struck and five claps of thunder were rumbling through the air and that made Ichi jump out of the bed and hid himself into a corner. I didn't understand why he was like this and it broke my heart to see him in this position and I said, "Ichi...what's bothering you?"_

_"I'm...I'm afraid." Ichi said, tearfully._

_"What are you afraid of?"_

_Another sounds of thunder comes in and Ichi began whimpering and crying at the same time and covered his ears to prevent hearing the thunder again and then...it all made sense. He's afraid of thunderstorms._

_"It's the storm, isn't it?" I asked, in a gentle tone._

_Ichi didn't want to answer that, but the look on his face was enough to get his answer and he told me, "I've always been afraid of thunderstorms...ever since I was little."_

_I never realized he was that scared of it as I am and I said to him, "I'm afraid of thunderstorms too."_

_"You are?"_

_"Mm-hmm."_

_Ichi never knew anyone that would be afraid of thunderstorms as he was and he went over to me and asked, "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"_

_I nodded my head and said, "Of course."_

_I went into my bed and Ichi laid down on the edge, where I'm closer to and I said, "I'm by your side, Ich."_

_Ichi looked at me and I was right in front of him, just to let him know that he's not alone and that he's got a friend in me and he lets out a smile and said, "Thank you, Musaki."_

Flashback ended

"I thought you might've grown out of that." I added.

Ichi looks up at me and he said, "That's something I'll never grow out of it...ever. I'm always afraid of thunderstorms, day and night...for 9 years."

I widened my eyes at that after he told me how long he's been afraid of storms and I asked, "9 years?"

"Yes."

"What about the first three years?" I asked.

"I don't really remember that much about my past, Saki...besides me killing my parents. All I know is that I don't like thunder and lightning. It scares me." Ichi said.

"It scares you when you're by yourself?"

"Mm-hmm." Ichi replied, timidly.

I couldn't blame him for that because I shared that same phobia ever since my parents died and I looked up at him and said, "You're not alone now."

Ichi looks at me and he just jumped into my arms for a huge hug and I couldn't resist giving him one too and I know that our friendship will grow stronger, even through the storm.

* * *

Friendship goes through everything. Got more coming up!


	13. How to Get Through Puberty

Musaki and Ichi learn about what it's like to go through puberty.

* * *

Chapter 13: How to Get Through Puberty

I walked across the orphanage, just to get some air and as I was walking, I saw Cash, Dash and Flash stirring up trouble..again when they were about to bring in some water balloons to get Ichi with and of course, I had to stop them. I ran up to them and said, "Drop the water balloons now."

Dash looked up at me and threw one at me in the face and said, "Not gonna happen, panda freak!"

I scoffed at them and said, "Real mature."

"We're soaking the freak up in his room and if you stop us, you'll be in big trouble with us!" Cash shouted.

Suddenly, Brutus came in and clears his throat and goes up to the boys with this stern look on his face and said, "I don't mean to pry, but...I may tell Ms. Faye on what you were doing."

"Why don't ya buzz off, hothead? Mind your own damn business," Flash snorted.

I widened my eyes after I heard Flash cursing Brutus out and I know for a fact that he will not take this standing and he grew really angry at them and said, "Look here, kid...just because you're older than Musaki and Ichi doesn't mean you're gonna tell me what to do. I can knock you down in two seconds just that easily."

They could obviously see that Brutus meant it and he doesn't take those kinds of attitudes really well and Flash lets out a defeated sigh and said, "Come on, boys. Let's go find another target."

They walked away, but not before Cash punched me in the gut and I let out a loud groan as I fell to ground. And to be honest, I have no idea what that felt like other than the fact that it was crazy painful. Brutus came over to me and he asked, "You all right, Saki?"

"Do I look all right?" I asked, groaning.

Brutus could see my point across and he helped me up as we walked back to my room and when we made it, I saw Ichi reading something and I was surprised by what he got and I asked, "Whatcha got there, Ich?"

Ichi looked at me and saw me walking slowly and he came over and asked, "What happened?"

"Those stooges...hit me where it shouldn't be hit." I replied, with a straining voice.

Ichi lets out a huge groan, knowing that it was the boar's handiwork and he asked, "What did they do this time?"

"They were gonna throw water balloons at you, but Musaki and I stopped them." Brutus explained.

"Why won't they give me a break? I didn't do anything to them since I've been here, other than being humiliated, blamed and tortured by them." Ichi added.

Brutus lets out a big sigh and replied, "Don't know either. So...I see you boys are starting to mature now."

Ichi and I looked at each other in confusion of that and I asked, "Maturing?"

"Yes. Ichi, you're 13...so you're on your way of being a teenager and Musaki, you're already a pre-teen, so you two might be going through some changes in yourselves." Brutus said.

"Changes?"

"Yes. You're getting taller, your voice gets a little deeper and it's the stage where you two emerge from boys to young men. And you two might be a little something to wrestle with someday...girls."

"Girls?" asked Ichi.

"Yes. Someday...both of you might get a girlfriend someday and most boys can't contain themselves when it comes to girls...but I know for a fact that you two will probably have crushes on them and that's normal."

Ichi sighed heavily at this and he asked, "What girl would want me?"

"Ichi...of all the years I've known you, you're kind, caring and compassionate and any girl would love to be with you."

"Not with my powers, they can't."

I looked at him and I told him, "When we get adopted...and we will be...I'm sure someone will help you control that power of yours."

"I don't know, Saki..."

Brutus smiled at both of us and when he puts his hand on Ichi's shoulder, he said to him, "Listen to Musaki. He really is a good friend to you."

"I know. That's why I'm afraid that I'll hurt him again."

"No you won't."

"Ich, you won't hurt me, I swear to it. You have to trust me." I told him.

Ichi wasn't sure about it, but he looked at Brutus and said, "I'll try."

Brutus looked at the comic books Ichi got and he asked, "What's that you're holding?"

Ichi looked down on it and he replied, "Manga comic books. It's those Japanese comics with awesome stuff. I kinda got into those a year ago."

"Where'd you find them?" I asked.

"I don't know. There were like a couple of stacks somewhere around here, so I thought I'd check them out...and these things really relate to me."

"Most teenagers are into that sort of thing." Brutus added.

Ichi looked at Brutus like he was crazy, but it faded away when he looked down on the ground and I told him, "Hey...we will get adopted. All we have to do is hope."

"I hope you're right." Ichi said, with worry in his voice.

* * *

More coming your way, so stay tuned!


	14. Fears and Promises

Musaki sees Ichi as something that Ichi's never known or felt before...

* * *

Chapter 14: Fears and Promises

A few weeks later, Ichi walks out of the bathroom and heads towards the hall back to our room and as he almost got there, he heard the sound of a flute coming in out of nowhere so he instantly followed the sound and as it got nearer, he walks into our door and to his surprise, he figured out that it was me.

I was playing my flute just to pass the time just to get a few things out of my chest and Ichi was very surprised that I knew how to play it and he's never seen a panda like me with a flute, but he seemed very amazed.

After I was done, I turned around and I saw Ichi standing there and I had no idea he listened to the entire thing and I asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, Saki." Ichi replied.

He walks in the room and just sat down on my bed for a while and he looked at me and asked, "Was I interrupting you?"

"No. I just...didn't expect anyone to hear it." I said, chuckling a bit.

Ichi sighed heavily and laid on the side of my bed and he said, "Saki...I'm sorry."

I chuckled softly at this and I said, "Hey, Ichi...what you gotta be sorry for, bro?"

Ichi replied, with worry in his voice"Everything. My powers..."

I quickly went up towards him and I knew he was still holding onto the day that he punched me a few days ago and I said, "Ichi...what does your powers have anything to do with it?"

"Musaki...you know I almost took your life two times or more because of me. I know you're trying to be there for me and I appreciate the effort, but the truth of the matter is...I'm a killer. I can't control my powers and that one day...one day, I'll just go crazy."

I didn't want him to fill his head with so many thoughts like that and I said, "Ich...come on, buddy. You know you're not a killer or a monster. You're just a kid that needs a friend like me who will do anything to be here for you. I've told you this at least 2 million times."

"Yeah, but it's not enough. I don't know how you deal with me." Ichi said.

I ask myself that same question every day, but for good reasons that I would remain by his side, through good times and bad times and that I'll never give up on him. I looked up at Ichi and said, "You just need someone to control your strength. I don't know who that person will be...but it'll happen...someday."

"It's just that...I'm still afraid that I'll hurt everyone...even you. So many reasons that I hide myself away from everyone is that I don't want them to feel the same way my parents felt when I killed them and that I'd be responsible for it. It's something I'll never get over for the rest of my life and will just have to live with guilt, shame and disappointment." Ichi said, his voice breaking.

I let out a huge sigh and I told him, "Ich...it's not your fault. Sometimes things like this happen."

"But not to me." Ichi replied.

"Everything happens for a reason, you know. Like...I've been grieving over the loss of my parents since I was three and I always stayed in my room in a deep depression just like you, but Shakur told me that my parents wouldn't want me to live in sadness forever. They just want me to be happy and move on."

"How? How do you move on after something like this happens?" Ichi asked.

He made a good point on that one and I put my hand on his shoulder and replied, "It's pretty hard. But overtime, you just...do."

Ichi looks up at me and I let out a smile and told him, "You know, I see you as something else too."

"What's that?"

My smile grew wider and I replied, "My brother."

That really lit Ichi up a little bit after I cited him as my brother and he asked, "Y-Y-You really think so?"

"I know so. We pandas have to stick together."

He lets out a little smile and he told me, "You're like the brother I never had. I always thought that you'd run away from me because of my powers, but you never did."

"It's a promise...a promise that I still keep."

Ichi went over to me and he gave me a hug and told me, "Thank you...for never giving up on me."

"Always. And we'll always have each other's backs for a long time."

* * *

Brotherhood and friendship go hand in hand. Ichi and Musaki will always be friends forever. Wonder Panda Tan-Tan, hope this satisfies you. Got more coming up!


	15. Returning the Favor

One half is how winter became Ichi and Musaki's least favorite season and the other half is where Ichi defends Musaki from his bullies...sorta like the same way Musaki defended Ichi.

* * *

Chapter 15: Returning the Favor

It was winter time and that kind of season is me and Ichi's most least favorite season because as cold as it is, it also resembles how much sorrow we have because of some tragedies that we've faced and that we've always felt alone throughout our lives.

I looked up at the window as I see snow falling down on the ground and I just had this sad, yet bored expression on my face as I did every winter and each time, I think of my parents during that season and most times, it still kills me to know that seasons change so quickly that it's hard not to grieve.

I know I've gotten over my parents' death, but at times...it still hurts.

Ichi looked up at me and he asked, "You don't like winter, either?"

I shook my head slowly and Ichi suddenly replied, "Yeah, I know the feeling. Winter's not my favorite season either. It's the worst."

It surprised me to find out that Ichi and I don't like winter and I looked at him and asked, "What do you not like about it, despite the cold?"

"It's definitely the cold. But the feeling of being all alone in the winter...that's what I don't particularly like about it the most." Ichi replied.

"Same with me."

"You just feel...sorrow, like the world doesn't matter that much to you anymore."

I shuddered at that thought and said, "It's scary the way it becomes like that."

"You have no idea."

We both hated the bitter cold so much because of course, life is bitter...but for personal reasons. To have someone share that with me means a lot and I know it means a lot to Ichi too because at times, we both feel like we're outcasts and that it's the world against us and we both keep continuing sharing similar stories about ourselves more and it just made the connection more open and more stronger than anything and how to get through winter is a lot difficult, but you just deal with it anyway.

* * *

The months went by so quickly and sure enough, Ichi turned 14 and I turned 13 and we both grew older from there and I could sense that since Ichi is still worried that his powers will get more uncontrollable and I worry for him, whether he's gonna lose it one day or not. I'm not sure what that day will be, but I hope to prevent it before it begins.

One day, I was heading under the tree, just to gather my thoughts together and all of a sudden, Justin, Eli and Ian came up to me and I let out a huge groan, thinking my day is gonna be screwed up because of them and Eli grabbed ahold of me and threw me down to the ground and kicked me harder and harder and harder while the other two pointed and laughed at me.

"Where were ya, skinny panda? We missed ya." Eli said, in a spiteful tone.

"Yeah, we've heard you've been hanging with a freakish panda dog." Justin said, angrily.

I knew they were talking about Ichi, but I didn't know how they knew that much about him and I got up and said, "You know nothing."

"Then, why are you hanging with him; because he took pity on you?!" Eli said, before shoving me down again.

Ian went up to my face and said, "That freakin' poser's not worth anything...and neither are you! Besides, he's a murderer. He should've killed you in an instant."

I growled at Ian and I yelled, "Take it back!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, punk?!"

I gasped in horror, shock and anger after he said the most horrible thing he has said and asked, "What did you call me?"

"A punk! That's all you are!" Ian yelled.

I covered my ears and tried to block out every single insult these three threw at me, but they just keep getting louder and louder and just as I wasn't about to take it anymore...

"Leave...my friend...alone!"

The three turned around and saw Ichi, looking furious that he witnessed me getting bullied by them and he walked over to my side, growling at them and Justin was the first one to take a shot at Ichi and said, "Where's your fat body weight, panda dog? That's as if you are a panda?"

Eli and Ian began laughing at Ichi and Justin looks at him and asked, "Just why would you waste being friends with that...that punk?"

Ichi grabbed ahold of Justin's neck and said, "He's not a punk! You are!"

Eli got into his face and he said, "Who you calling a punk?!"

"The same person that calls my friend the same thing. Beat it before I get really mad!" Ichi shouted.

"Make me."

I knew Ichi was gonna use his fire power, so when he ignites his hands into flames, that was pretty much enough for the three snow leopards to panic like little girls and run off and as soon as the flames were gone, Ichi turned to me and asked, "You okay?"

I looked at him and I couldn't help but feel so happy that he defended me and I replied, "Yeah...thanks."

Ichi lent out his paw to get me up and I very graciously took his paw as I got up and he said, "You defended me once and I'm just returning the favor for you."

"Appreciate it."

* * *

If some of you guys remember Justin, Eli and Ian, they were from 'A Bully's Return' that I had written back in 2010. For most of you that never read it before, please feel free to do so. Musaki defended Ichi...so Ichi did the same. is that friendship worthy or what? Got more coming up!


	16. Wishes

What kinds of wishes Musaki and Ichi make?

* * *

Chapter 16: Wishes

It was one night at the orphanage and Ichi was sitting on the roof, just looking at the stars and he thinks about his mom and dad there, just imagining what it would've been like if they were still alive so he wouldn't have to live through this guilt anymore of killing them. He lets out a huge exhale as he feels his fur blowing through the wind and he said to himself, "I wish it was just me instead of them. Why did I have to kill them?"

He heard someone coming in from behind and when he turned around, he saw me standing there on the roof and he said, "Hey, Saki."

"I thought I'd find you here." I said, sitting next to him.

"Well, here I am."

We were both sitting on the roof, looking at all the stars and I couldn't believe how amazing they looked from above and I asked, "What brings you to see the stars, Ich?"

"Just felt like it." Ichi replied.

"No personal reason?"

That made Ichi turn around quickly and stare directly at me as if I immediately read his mind and asked, "How'd you figure that out?"

"Dude, I know you." I said.

Ichi turned away for a second and then said, "I was just wondering what would my life be like if I was...normal."

"You are normal, Ich."

Ichi sighed at that and he said, "Me killing my parents when I was four doesn't count as normal...nor do these fire powers that I can barely control."

"On the outside, no. But on the inside...that's a different story." I added.

Ichi didn't seem to believe that it's true, but how would I lie to him? I stared at him and Ichi said, "How am I normal on the inside?"

"You're normal in your heart."

Ichi looked down on himself and pointed his chest just so what I said could make a little bit of sense and as he placed his paw on his chest, he could see what I was talking about...almost. He looked at me and asked, "How can I be normal there?"

"You're nice, friendly, caring, compassionate and the most coolest person I know." I replied.

Ichi seemed to disagree with the latter part and he said, "I don't think I'm that cool."

"You are to me."

That made Ichi feel a little better, but even that's not enough yet. He sighed and said, "I guess so."

Suddenly, both of us looked towards the stars and we both saw a shooting star come out and I could not believe that I could actually witness this and I said, "A shooting star!"

"That looks pretty cool." Ichi added.

"You mean, my guardian Brutus told me that when you see a shooting star, you get to make a wish." I explained.

Ichi stared at me as if I was freakin' insane that we can actually wish upon a shooting star, but I know that my guardian is never wrong. Ichi then said, "I get to make a wish?"

"Yep. Just anything in the whole world."

Ichi blinked a few times and he began thinking of one and suddenly, he said, "I wish...I wish that I could live my life in peace where I wouldn't have to be afraid of my powers anymore."

I was surprised and blown away by that wish he made and I said, "That's a great wish, Ich."

"What's yours?"

This answer was a no-brainer and I replied, "I wish that both of us could get adopted and have a new family."

That part made Ichi feel a little uneasy because he was still really scared that he would do the same thing to his parents with his powers and I looked at him and I read his expressions like he's still got an emotional scar out of it and I told him, "We will get adopted, man. I'm pretty sure some parents out there are probably making room for both of us."

"I hope so."

* * *

Two more chapters left to go!


	17. Finally Adopted

And the day finally comes! Musaki and Ichi get adopted! By whom you may ask?

* * *

Chapter 17: Finally Adopted

Sometime within the next few months, I see a lot of kids pretend to be Dragon Warrior, running around the orphanage due to the fact that a new Dragon Warrior has been known in the Valley of Peace and I was actually surprised to hear that he's the same species as I am. I never did tell Ichi about some recent harassment I had to face when a lot of those stupid bullies call me 'Dragon Warrior Wannabe', but he has to know sometime.

I knew I was a fan of the Furious Five and of course the Dragon Warrior, but I couldn't tell Ichi that just yet. I made my way abck to our room and suddenly...here comes Eli. I didn't even want to pay any attention to him because I know what he wants from me...a fight. So I kept on walking, but Eli just shoved me down towards the ground and yelled out, "Dragon Warrior Wannabe!"

Why does everyone keep calling me that name? I may have the same species as the Dragon Warrior, but I don't have his weight due to a little weight defect at birth. I ignored whatever crappy thing he would say to my face and he ends up punching my face.

"The Dragon Warrior hates wannabes. You don't even look a lot like Po." Eli said, in a disgusted tone.

"So what?" I asked.

Justin and Ian were called in for backup and as soon as they came out, I knew there was gonna be trouble and all of a sudden; there's Cash, Dash and Flash coming by and they were about to join in on this thrashing session and I said to the boars, "Why are you three joining in?"

"We wanted to get that freak first, but we decided to put you in first after we saw these three guys ready to give you the smackdown." Flash answered.

"Yeah, it's you first, Ichi later." Dash sneered.

But the thrashing never took place because Ichi made his way back to the room and when he saw my bullies and his bullies ready to beat me up, he went over to all of them and said, "Put him down now!"

"Oh, look guys, it's the puny panda dog! Are you a Dragon Warrior wannabe too?" asked Ian, in a mocking tone.

Ichi growls at them and he said, "Dragon Warrior wannabe? Really?"

Cash looks up at Ichi and then at me and he started laughing hysterically and said, "I'm seeing freakish panda twins! They're both Dragon Warrior posers!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Ichi screamed.

"Hey, guys..why don't we grab both of them and tape them up to a wall?" Justin asked, in a devious tone.

Ichi lets out a ferocious growl as he revealed his flames coming out of his hands and that immediately freaked out Justin, who remembered these flames from before and he lets go of me and just bails out and Eli and Ian followed suit as well, but the Three Stooges are staying where they are.

"We ain't scared of you!" Dash screamed.

Somehow, Ichi engulfed his entire self on fire and was ready to throw flames at them, but the boars dropped me and just ran off and just then, he was back to normal and I was amazingly shocked at how he actually did that and Ichi looked up at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I got myself up and stood there and replied, "Yeah. These guys aren't very smart at all."

"I could've told you that." Ichi smirked.

I chuckled and said, "No kidding."

When we went inside, Ichi asked me, "Why'd they call you 'Dragon Warrior Wannabe' anyway?"

I let out a huge sigh and I added, "Since the Dragon Warrior has become an overnight kung-fu sensation here, most people look at me and see me as some sort of wannabe because I'm like skinny."

That sorta crushed me when I hear that and Ichi told me, "You're cool just the way you are. I don't like it when someone calls you that because it hits too close for me."

"Thanks, Ich."

Sooner or later, I walked around the orphanage and as I sat down on the picnic table, I see this elderly red panda walking in and as I looked at him, I thought to myself, 'That couldn't be...because he wouldn't come to the Bao Gu Orphanage.'

It was only that I took a second glance at him and I recognized his huge ears and only then, did I realize...that's Master Shifu.

I got up from the picnic table and just sorta ran towards the hallways to find him there and as I searched high and low, I suddenly stopped when I saw him standing there in like one side of the hallway while I stood on the other, both of us facing each other in different ends. I got completely nervous and somewhat speechless that it's really him.

Shifu looked up at me and immediately thought that I was a Dragon Warrior look alike, but I slowly walked up to him and said, "I come in peace."

"Hmm...and who might you be, young man?"

"I...I'm-I'm...I'm Musaki."

Shifu clears his throat and he said, "I see. And what exactly are you doing here?"

"I was...gonna ask you the same thing." I replied, very shy-like.

Shifu noticed that I didn't quite exactly gave him eye contact and he said, "There is no need for shyness. I just came by to see a certain young person to take home."

Suddenly, he walked over towards our room and he saw Ichi there, still sitting on the corner and I could hear Shifu persuading Ichi to come out and show himself and I knew for a fact that Ichi didn't want to come out because he was still afraid of himself and is worried that he might hurt people in the end and then, Shifu told him these words:

"You are not a monster. You're just a young boy that needs to learn how to control his powers." Shifu added.

I always figured anyone would help Ichi and to know that it's Master Shifu...I was really hoping someone would come up and take him in. Shifu looked up at me and he asked, "Do you know this person?"

"Yeah, I do. We...we share this room." I said, hesitantly.

I walked inside the room slowly, just to show Shifu that we really do share a room and he was quickly convinced and he said, "Ms. Faye, I'll take these two in as my own."

I always thought this day would come and after only 3 years, we're finally being adopted. As Shifu stepped out for a bit, I looked over at Ichi and said, "It finally came, Ich. We're being adopted."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Just like I said."

Minutes later, we both came out of the orphanage along with Master Shifu and as we finally left Bao Gu, life as we both know it will change immensely.

Shifu looked up at Ichi and he asked, "What is your name, young man?"

"Ichi."

"Ichi, Musaki...you two will be home before you know it." Shifu replied.

I couldn't see it, but Ichi actually let out a little smile as he looked at me as if to say 'thank you' and I smiled too and I'm really glad I fulfilled that promise and that our friendship will become more stronger than anything.

'Wherever I go, you go, right?' Ichi asked, in thought.

'Always, Ich.' I thought too.

* * *

One more chapter and it takes us to where Musaki and Ichi are much older now.


	18. How Far We've Come

Here's how we end...it's been three years since the events had occured after Musaki and Ichi were at the orphanage and this shows how far they've come and their friendship went through it all.

* * *

Chapter 18: How far We Came

Nearly 3 years later...

At the Sacred peach Tree in the Jade Palace

Me and Ichi were just sitting around the peach tree one afternoon, reminiscing sometimes we've had back at the orphanage and how our lives were changed after being adopted by Master Shifu and having the Jade Palace as our home. We've immediately became brothers after that and our brotherhood still remains stronger than ever.

Ichi's almost 18 and I just turned 17 a few months ago and believe it or not, neither of us could believe we made it this far. Ichi's finally learned to control his power and has become accepted and loved and I've become more closer to him as well as Po, Shifu and most of the Five...well, mostly Viper. Even though we're both older, it seems as though it feels like yesterday when we were kids and now we're almost adults now and it's like we've never looked back...not even once.

I looked up at Ichi and I asked, "Hey, Ich."

"Yeah?" Ichi asked, sitting up.

"Can you believe that it's been nearly three years since we've been adopted here?" I asked.

Ichi quickly nodded his head and he replied, "Yeah. I never really thought this could actually happen. To be surrounded by people who care about us that much and willing to do anything for us. If someone would've told me that, I would've just still be afraid of myself."

I scratched the back of my head and said, "But it all worked out in the end, though. We're members of the biggest kung-fu masters in all of China, you learned how to control your powers, we both found our relatives, discovered our Japanese heritage, gained a lot of friends...not to mention, you got several girlfriends."

Ichi blushed at that comment and lets out a small laugh of embarassment and he said, "Stop it, Saki."

"Nah, I'm serious, bro. I could imagine those three fighting each other for you." I said, giving him a little playful nudge on the arm, letting out a sly chuckle.

"Always the jokester." Ichi added, in a sarcastic tone.

"But...we had some awesome times too." I added.

Ichi agreed with me on that one and said, "Especially when you helped me cure Emperor Huang di."

"I couldn't let you go by yourself because I knew Shifu meant that much to you and that it would devastate him if you had died." I reminded him.

Ichi sighed heavily and looked at me and said, "Yeah, it would've. Shifu's still so overprotective of me to this day and I'm like almost 18."

"But you know what kept us going since we've been here?" I added.

"What's that?"

"Each other."

Ichi froze for a second and he was completely blown away by what I just said and he asked, "Really?"

"Yep. Our friendship has increased since we've been here and as I've said to you before, we'll always have each other's backs, through good and bad." I said.

"Guess you made good on your promise. Now I gotta promise you something." Ichi said.

"Anything."

Ichi lets out a huge sigh and he said, "Promise me...that we'll always be brothers and that we'll stay that way until the day we die. And that we'll live each day of our friendship like it's our last."

I smiled at what he said and to know it comes from his heart, it really meant a lot to me and I said, "I promise."

We looked up at the sky and saw a few clouds coming by and both of us were surprised that we saw one that looks like our parents; his on the left and mine on the right and I asked, "Did you see that?"

"Yep. It's like both of our parents know that they're proud of us and they love us." Ichi said.

I turned to Ichi and I asked him, "What would you say to my parents?"

"I would tell them that they've raised a pretty awesome son that grew to be my best friend throughout my loneliness and that I'm lucky to have him in my life." Ichi replied, smiling at me.

I thought that was really sweet and I went, "Thanks. And I'd tell yours that they're lucky to have a strong, compassionate and kind soul of a son they have and that he's a great warrior...in his heart."

That warmed up Ichi's heart and he smiled at me and said, "You're awesome."

"Nah, you are."

"Nah, you are."

"No, you."

"No, you."

Both of us were laughing with each other and just enjoyed being around each other. Both of us had come so far and we have our Jade Palace family to thank and that our friendship will live on forever as we come out of age as we choose friendship out of loneliness.

* * *

And that's it, everyone! Wonder Panda Tan-Tan, I hope you like this and thanks for your support! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'm looking forward to your version of how Musaki met Ichi. Everyone else...thanks for the reviews and reading it. Please feel free to read all of the Ichi fics from Wonder Panda Tan-Tan. So...AniUniverse is signing out!


	19. Alternate Ending

Thanks for the massive support of this fic, I decided to put in a little alternate ending to this. Wonder Panda Tan-Tan...hope ya like this!

* * *

Alternate Ending

While Ichi and I were watching the clouds, I could sense that he was a little quiet again and I've known him for a long time because I can tell that he was feeling guilty about something and I went over to him and asked, "You okay, Ich?"

Ichi looked up to me and he could tell that I was concerned for him and he replied, "I was just thinking."

I rose my eyebrows a little bit and asked, "About what?"

Ichi sighed heavily and he turned to me and said, "About everything that had happened back at the orphanage. Like...most of the times I've pushed you away from me because of my powers."

I recalled that moment when he almost used his fire powers to harm me while I was defending him years ago and I still couldn't believe he's still holding onto that and I said, "Ich, you've got control of your powers now."

Ichi sighed and said, "Yeah, I know...but sometimes I wonder what would happen if I had lost control of my powers and end up hurting you?"

"Ich...you never did. I've already gotten over it." I added.

Ichi looked away for a second and then he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you like...never run away from me because of my demon side? I used to think that maybe you wouldn't have want anything to do with me when I was younger." Ichi said, still looking at the ground.

That question pretty much spoke to me in a lot of ways and I said, "Because you remind me of who I used to feel when I was alone in my room...dealing with the loss of my parents. But I know I could never run away from you because I promised that I'd be here for you when you're alone, whether you have a demon side or not."

Ichi slowly looked at me for a second and he said, "You'd still accept me...even if I try to push you away?"

"I never gave up on you then and I'm not giving up on you now. And I would still accept you...no matter what." I said.

Ichi looks at me with a little cracked smile and he said, "I've made a little something for you to say thank you."

I was looking forward to hear what he was gonna say and he brought in his guitar and began singing me this song.

_There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you accept me?_  
_Can you accept mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you accept me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What can become_  
_If you give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you accept me?_  
_Can you accept mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you accept me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just tell me that you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you accept me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you accept me?_  
_Can you accept mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you accept me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_  
_Promise you'll stay_

After he was done with the song, I looked up at him and he said, "Dude, I will always accept you...even with your dark side. You're my best friend, Ichi...and nothing's gonna change that."

"You promise?" asked Ichi.

I smiled at him and replied, "I promise."

We both did our pinky swear and both of us laughed with each other and hugged each other and it shows that we'll always be friends forever. Just then, Po walks in and he said, "Hey, guys...time for training."

Ichi and I looked at each other and we smirked at each other and Ichi said, "Last one to the training hall has to do Po's chores for a week!'

I laughed at that as I ran behind him and said, "In your dreams!"_  
_

* * *

_Hope ya like this alternate ending! This song is 'Dark Side' from Kelly Clarkson. Listen to this song and this is Ichi's theme for this one. And thanks again!_


End file.
